ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kick it into overdrive
Category:Episodes PLOT The episode starts with Ben,Kevin and Gwen at Mr smoothie entering this car tournement called the Overdrive gear car festival Kevin enters his car in the tournement and asks Ben and Gwen to be his pit crew.The team are at the the Bellwood overdrive gear car festival Ben transforms into Ditto to change the tires and polish Kevins car Kevin starts his car revs his engine and tells Ben that he really knows cars Kevin heads to the start line the announcer says GO and all the racers rev their engines and race just when Kevin left somthing else happens Ben and Gwen see fire and smoke down at Mr smoothie Ben tells Gwen to stay at the tournement while he goes to check out what happend.Ben is at Mr smoothies only to find a giant ninja like Robot attack the people Ben dials up Spidermonkey and turns into him Ben saves the people Ben shoots webs at it seams to know Ben´s every move the robot scans spidermonkey and copies every thing spidermonkey does Ben then transforms into Humungousaur and blasts the machine.Mean while at Kevins race he needs Ditto to fix the tires and change the oil but Gwen tells him that Ben is busy checking somthing out at Mr smoothies Kevin who is upset races to the track and just 5 miles away from the finish line his engine bursts in flames and he is disqualified.Back at Ben´s house Kevin and Gwen are waiting for Ben.Instead Humungousaur pops in out of no where he transforms back to normal Kevin tells Ben that he needed him at the race track Ben tells kevin that he will make it up to him Kevin tells Ben that tomorrow is the finals and that he better be there as Ditto to help Ben tells Kevin that he will be there.The robot that attacked Ben is getting Fixed at Los soledad getting upgrades The robot made itself to look like spidermonkey.Meanwhile the race tournament has began and Ben found himself a better alien to pump up Kevs car a new alien called splicer a alien that can make things better almost like upgrade except it can´t merge with them splicer just touched Kevins car and it had nitro boost exhaust Gwen was detecting the robot only to be in spidermonkey´s form and that it was coming for Ben´s infimatrix Ben who is splicer also discoverd that splicer can send a virus to any computer controlled object so it scrambled The robots main frame Ben then turned into upgrade and merged with the machine and destroyed it from the inside Gwen then finished the job with a huge mana bomb spell the episode ends with Kevin wining the trophy and the team celebrating Major events *Kevin enters a racing tournament *Ben transforms into a new alien called splicer for the first time Infimatrix alien Debuts *splicer *Ditto Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Ninja Robot Aliens used *Ditto *spidermonkey *Humungousaur *Splicer